Just Dance Wiki:Song Suggestions
Feel free to add the songs here yourself. # A B C D E *E.G.G.M.A.N. - Paul Shortino * Easy Lover - Phil Collins ft. Phillip Bailey *Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba) - Pitbull ft. Papayo *Een kusje meer - Femke Verschueren *EG Stomp - Cast Of MLP: Equestria Girls * Einstein - Kelly Clarkson *Electric Boogie - Marcia Griffiths *Elevator - Flo Rida ft. Timbaland *Ella Elle L'a - Kate Ryan * Emotions - Mariah Carey * Endless Possibilities - Jaret Reddick * End of Time - Beyonce * Endlessly - The Cab *Englishman in NY - Sting *Et Cetera - Sinead Mulvey & Black Daisy * Etcetera - Chika * Euphoria - Loreen *Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada *Everybody (Backstreets Back) - Backstreet Boys * Everybody Hurts - R.E.M * Everytime We Touch - Cascada * Empire State of Mind - Jay Z ft. Alicia Keys F *F For You - Disclosure * F You - Lily Allen *Face the Day - Natalia Kelly *Face Up Face Down - Maximillion Pegasus (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX * Fall Down - Will.I.Am ft. Miley Cyrus *FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Download - BIGBANG *Feel the Beat - Hi-5 (American cast) * Fergalicious - Fergie *Find You - Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant *Finally Found You - Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams *Fire Burning - Sean Kingston * Fireball - Pitbull ft. John Ryan *FireStarter - Prodigy *FireStarter - Demi Lovato *Fatima - Las Balkanieras *Fly - Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz * Fly in the Freedom - Tabitha Fair *Footloose - Kenny Loggins *(I Can't) Forget About You - R5 *Freedom - Nicki Minaj *Friday - Rebecca Black * Froot - Marina And The Diamonds * Feel So Close - Calvin Harris * Fight For This Love - Cheryl Cole * Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne * Funplexx - The B-52's (Download) G *Galaxias! - Kou Shibasaki * Gasolina - Daddy Yankee * Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera *Get Busy - Sean Paul *Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited *Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott *Ghost - Ella Henderson * Ghost - Katy Perry *Gimme Gimme - Whigfield * Gimme Gimme Gimme - Beenie Man * Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys *Girls Fall Like Dominoes - Nicki Minaj *Give It Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Give It To Me Right - Melanie Fiona *Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys *Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *Give Me Your Smile - The Smile Shop *Glad You Came - The Wanted *Glamorous - Fergie * Glow - Britt Nicole *Go Away - Steve Perry *Go Go Power Rangers - The Mighty RAW *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac * Gold - Victoria Justice * Gold - Britt Nicole *Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen * Good Times - Roll Deep ft. Jodie Connor *Goodness Gracious - Ellie Goulding *Gotta Tell You - Samantha Mumba *Goodbye - Glenn Morrison * Grown Woman - Beyonce * G.U.Y - Lady Gaga H *Haba Haba - Stella Mwangi * Halelullah Super Idol - Anri Rune * Hall of Fame - The Script feat. will.i.am * Halo - Beyonce * Hands Up! - Ottawan * Hangover - PSY ft. Snoop Dogg *Happy Birthday - Stevie Wonder * Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan *Happy Now - Bon Jovi *Happy Together - The Turtles *Hard Knock Life - Jay Z *Hard Out Here - Lily Allen *Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi *Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk *Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi *Headlights - Eminem Ft. Nate Ruess *Heart Attack - Demi Lovato *Heart Attack - One Direction * Heartbeat - Can Linn ft. Kasey Smith * Heart Beats - Emon feat. Megurine Luka * Heart Skips a Beat (Extended Version) - Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks & Chiddy Bang *Heaven - Bryan Adams *Heaven - DJ Sammy & Yanou ft. Do *Heaven is a Place on Earth -Belinda Carlise *Heat of the Moment - Asia *Hella Good - No Doubt *Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette *Hello - Diddy-Dirty Money ft. T.I. *Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne *Helping Twilight Win The Crown (Aviators Remix) - David Ingram *Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato *Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne *Hey Baby! - No Doubt *Hey Brother - Avicii *Hey Mami - FannyPack *Hey Sexy Lady - Shaggy ft. Brian & Tony Gold *Hide & Seek - Imogen Heap *High School - Nicki Minaj ft. Lil' Wayne * Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar * Hit The Lights - Selena Gomez & The Scene (Free) *Hold On - Jonas Brothers *Holiday - Green Day *Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani * Hollywood - Marina & The Diamonds *Hollywood Tonight - Michael Jackson *Home - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros *Home - Phillip Phillips *Hot - Inna *How To Be a Heartbreaker - Marina & The Diamonds *HUGS - Lonely Island ft. Pharrel Williams *Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran *Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler * Hideaway - Kiesza * Human - Cher Lloyd I *I=Fantasy - SeeU SV-01 * I Can Be Anything I Want to Be - Cast Of Blue's Big Musical Movie *I Can Only Imagine- David Guetta feat. Chris Brown and Lil Wayne *I Could Be The One - Avicii vs. Nicky Romero *I Cry - Flo Rida *I Dream - 15& *I Gotta Feeling - The Black-Eyed Peas *In Da Club - 50 Cent * In The Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg for Peer Gynt * If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic * I Feed You My Love - Margaret Berger * I Follow Rivers - Lykke Li *I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Cast Of Glee *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift *I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull *l Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull *I Love You - Vanilla Ice *I Miss You - Basshunter *I Need a Doctor - Dr. Dre Ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey *I Try - Macy Gray * I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston *I Wanna Go - Britney Spears *I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. * I Will Always Love You - Dolly Parton or Whitney Houston *I Won't Say I'm In Love - Disney's Hercules *Ice Cream - HyunA *Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice *If You Want Blood (You Got It) - AC/DC *Ik ben een teenager - Rachel Traets *I'm A Beliver - Smash Mouth * I'm A Slave 4 You - Britney Spears *I'm Alright - Kenny Loggins *I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 *I'm On A Boat - Lonely Island ft. T-Pain *Infinity 2008 - Guru Josh Project *Instant Crush - Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas *In The Dark - Billy Squier * In The Navy - Village People *Insomnia - Craig David *Invincible - Pat Benatar * Irreplaceable - Beyonce * Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls * It Doesn't Matter - Tony Harnell *It's All Good - NE-YO & Cher Lloyd *It's Gonna Be Me - N'Sync *It's My Life - Bon Jovi * It's On Again - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar J K L * Lips Are Moving - Meghan Trainor * La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith *La Mia Citta - Emma Marrone * Lady Bump - Penny McLean *Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim and Myá *Largadinho (or Lazy Groove) - Cláudia Leitte *Larger than Life - Backstreet Boys *Laserlight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perry * La Tipica Ragazza Italiana - Dj Matrix * Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith * Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith * Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys *Lava - Dominic Genett * Lazy Days (Living in Paradise) - Ted Poley *Ledo Shuffle - Boz Scaggs *Legend of Zelda Remix - Zedd *Let It Go - Idina Menzel (Disney's Frozen) * (C'mon Baby!) Let It Roll - Flo Rida *Let Me Love You - Ne-yo * Let Me Entertain You - Robbie Williams *Let's Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas *Let's Get Ridiculous - RedFoo *Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-yo *Levels - Avicii *Liar Liar - Cris Cab *Life Is a Highway - Rascal Flatts * Lightning - Cash Cash *Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem *Little Bad Girl - David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz, Ludacris, and Akon *Little Talks - Of Monsters Of Men *Live For The Night - Krewell * Live it Up - Owl City * Live the Life - The Clique *Live While We're Young - One Direction *Living In a Rainbow - Hi-5 (American cast) *Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi *Lonely No More - Rob Thomas *Lose Yourself - Eminem *Lose Yourself to Dance - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *Louder - Lea Michele * Love me Harder - Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd *Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake * Love Runs Out - OneRepublic * Lovers on the Sun - David Guetta feat. Sam Martin & Avicii *Love Song - Sara Bareilles * Lovesick - Emily Osment * Love The Way You Lie - Eminen ft. Rihanna *Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain *Lyubov - Lerika * Let It Go (Single Version) - Demi Lovato M * Macho Man - Village People * Made In The USA - Demi Lovato * Make Believe - Genki Rockets * Make it Louder - Jasmine Sagginario * Make it Up - Sam Tsui * Making my Dreams Come True - Hall & Oaths *Mamma Mia - ABBA * Mammoth - Dimitri Vegas, MOGUAI & Like Mike *Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko (NTSC Download) * Marilyn Monroe - Nicki Minaj * Marilyn Monroe - Pharrel Williams * Marry the Night - Lady Gaga * M@STERPIECE - The iDOLM@STER's 765Pro Allstars * Matryoshka - Zebra and Hashiyan * Matryoshka - Miku Hatsune & Gumi MEGPOID * Me Voy - Julieta Venegas *Midnight Memories - One Direction * Million Dollar Bill (Frankie Knuckles Mix) - Whitney Houston *Mirrors - Justin Timberlake *Mirrors Paradise - The Kovenant *Misca Misca Din Buric - Mr. Juve *Miss Independent - Ne-Yo *MMMBop - Hanson *MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull *Mr. Roboto - Styx *Music S.T.A.R.T!! - μ's *Murder On The Dance Floor - Sophia Ellis-Bextor * My Life - Slumber Party Girls * My Medicine - The Pretty Wreckless *My Prerogative - Bobby Brown *My Sharona - The Knack *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy *My, My, My - Steve Perry *My Name Is - Eminem * My Own Worst Enemy - Lit * My Sweet Passion - Nikki Gregoroff * My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne * M.F.P.O.T.Y. (Mother F**king Party of The Year, Mother Fricking Party of The Year) - Cher Lloyd * Move Your Body - Beyoncé N O * Oogoe Diamond - AKB48 *Oh You Pretty Things - David Bowie *Ohrid i Muzika - Barbara Popovic * On My Way - Lea Michele * Once Upon A Dream - Lana Del Rey *One Last Ride - Daniel Testa *One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies *One More Night - Maroon 5 *Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest * Only The Horses - Scissor Sisters *On'n'on - Justice *Ooh La La - Britney Spears (not covered) *Original Don - Major Lazer *O-o-O Sole Intorno a Me - Michele Perniola P *Pachelbel's Canon or Canin In D Major - Johann Pachelbel * Paid My Dues - Anastacia *PandaHero - Guriri *Paparazzi - Lady Gaga * Paper Planes - M.I.A. *Pare - Lidushik * Partition - Beyoncé *Party In The U.S.A - Miley Cyrus *Pass The Courvoisier Part II - Busta Rhymes feat. P. Diddy & Pharrell *Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa *Peace of Mind (Short Version) - Boston *Peacock - Katy Perry * People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson *Perfect - P!nk *Pick Up After Your Dog - GloZell Green. * Piece of Me - Britney Spears * Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj *Pink Champagne - Girls United *Play Hard- David Guetta feat. Akon and Ne-Yo *Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield *Pokemon Theme - Covered by Groove Century *Poker Face - Lady GaGa *Politically Correct - SR-71 *Pompeii - Bastille *Pop - N'Sync * Popular Song - Mika ft. Ariana Grande * Pour it Up - Rihanna *Poqreri Ashkharh - Lidushik *Poy so mnoy - Ilya Volkov * Pretty Boy - Edurne *Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring * Pretty Hurts - Beyonce *Prophecy - Harem *Public Affairs - Jessica Simpson * Push Play - ZEDD ft. Miriam Bryant * Pulses - Sta *Push the Button - Sugababes *Pyramid - Charice ft. Iyaz * Parachute - Cheryl Cole * Prayer in C - Lilly Wood and The Prick Q R *Radioactive - Marina & The Diamonds * Radioactive - Imagine Dragons * Raging Fire - Phillip Phillips *Raise Your Glass - P!nk * Rainbow Rocks - Cast of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Rap God - Eminem *Rap Name - Obie Trice ft. Eminem * Rather Be - Clean Bandit *Ready or Not - Hi-5 (American cast) *Ready Or Not - Bridget Mendler * Ready to Go Me Out Of My Mind - Panic! At The Disco *Ready To Go - Republica * Rude - MAGIC! * RUN - SeeU * Run - Flo Rida Ft. Red Foo (From LMFAO) *Real Gone - Sheryl Crow *Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd * Red - Taylor Swift * Red Lights - Tiësto * Remember Everything - Five Finger Death Punch * Replay - Iyaz * Replay- Zendaya * Rin Rin Signal - Rin & Len Kagamine (Aki Aki Signal - Akikoroid-chan ft. Gakupo as alternative) * Right Now - SR-71 *Right Place, Right Time - Olly Murs *Riptide - Vance Joy *Robot Rock - Daft Punk *Rock me - One Direction *Rock me Amadeus - Falco *Rock the Casbah - The Clash * Rocketeer- Far East Movement ft. Free Wired *Rockstar - Prima J * Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake * Royals - Lorde *Roller Coaster - Justin Bieber *Roman's Revenge - Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem *Round And Round - Selena Gomez & The Scene * Rude - MAGIC! *Rude Boy - Rihanna *Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars * Runnin' Down a Dream - Tom Petty *Respect - Aretha Franklin S *Salute - Little Mix * Sandstorm - Darude * Safe and Sound - Capital Cities (PAL Download) * Secrets - Mary Lambert *Secrets - One Republic * Shake It Off - Taylor Swift * Samantha - Margaret Berger *Samba de Janeiro - Bellini *Same Heart - Mei Finegold * Satellite - Lena (NTSC Dowload) * Saturday - Rebecca Black ft. Dave Days *Savior - Rise Against *Say Aah - Trey Songz *Say It Right - Nelly Furtado *Say Yeah - Kiss *Scream - Usher *Scream And Shout - will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *SeeU - Arirang *Sensatsiya (Bilingual Version) - Lerika *Seperate Ways - Journey *SexyBack - Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *Sexy Lady - Jessie J *Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar *Shady Lady - Ani Lorak *Shake It Off - Taylor Swift *Shakin' - Eddie Money *Shanghai Romance - Orange Caramel *She-Wolf - Shakira *Shine - Tolmachevy Sisters * Shine Like Rainbows - Cast of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Shnorhavor - Lidushik * Shower - Becky G *Shout - Tears for Fears *Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna *Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings *Simarik - Tarkan * Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson *Sing - Ed Sheeran *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) - Beyoncé *SIYR - Stuck In Your Radio *Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne *Slow Down - Selena Gomez *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Smile - Vitamin C * Sneakernight - Vanessa Hudgens * Solo - Iyaz * Somebody To You - The Vamps ft Demi Lovato *Somebody That I Used to Know - GOTYE ft. Kimbra * Someone Like You- Adele *Sorry for Party Rockin' - LMFAO *S.O.S. - Jonas Brothers *Space Cowboy (Yippie-Yi-Ya) - N'Sync *Space Unicorn- Parry Gripp * Speak With Your Heart - Cash Cash * Spinnin' Around - Jump5 *Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry *State Of Shock - The Jacksons feat. Mick Jagger *Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Stay With Me - Sam Smith *Steal My Girl - One Direction *Steal My Sunshine - Len *Stereo Love - Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina *Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine * Story of my Life - One Direction *Streetcorner Symphony - Rob Thomas *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson *Strung Out - Steve Perry *Stupid Little Things - Anastacia *Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay.Z *Sugar Rush - AKB48 *Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams *Summertime - Bon Jovi * Summertime Lovin' - Cast of RS Solin Bold *Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey VS Cedric Gervais *Sunshine - Rainbow *Supergeroy - Ivan Ivanov *Supernatural - Ke$ha *Sussudio - Phil Collins *Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap * Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Marilyn Manson * Sweetie - Carly Rae Jepsen * Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood * Swine - Lady Gaga * S&M - Rihanna * Secrets - Mary Lambert ft. B.o.B * Sirens - Cher Lloyd * Swagger Jagger - Cher Lloyd T *Take a Picture - Carly Rae Jepsen * Take a Chance On Me - ABBA * Take Me Home Tonight - Eddie Money *Taken by a Stranger - Lena Meyer-Landrut * Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz *Teach Me How to Dougie - Cali Swag Districk * Team- Lorde *Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé *Television Rules the Nation - Daft Punk *Temptation - Arash ft. Rebecca *Temptation Eyes - The Grass Roots * Tennis Court - Lorde *Thank You - MKTO *Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy *That's How You Know - Disney's Enchanted *That's What You Get - Paramore *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang *The Best Day of My Life - American Authors *The Big L(ove) - Roxette * The Boy Does Nothing - Alesha Dixon * The Hustle - Van McCoy *The Look - Roxette *The Man - Aloe Blacc *The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna *The More Things Change - Bon Jovi *The One That Got Away - Katy Perry * The Pretender- Foo Fighters *The Real Slim Shady - Eminem * The Texting Song - Slumber Party Girls *The Time of Your Life - Randy Newman *The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson * They All Fall Down - SR-71 * This Is How We Do - Katy Perry * This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen * This Kiss - Faith Hill *This Will Be the Day - Jeff Willams (RWBY soundtrack) * This Woman's Work - Kate Bush (Siren Gene Cover) *Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz *Thriller - Michael Jackson * Throw it All Away - Everett Bradley * Ti Amor - Gina G. *Till The World Ends - Britney Spears *Titanium - David Guetta ft. SIA *Tokyo Teddy Bear - Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine *Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris and DJ Frank E *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen *Treasure - Bruno Mars *Trumpets - Jason Derulo * Tug of War - Carly Rae Jepsen * Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon *Turn Down For What (Remix Version) - DJ Snake, Lil Jon, Juicy J, 2 Chainz, Pitbull & Ludacris *Turn Me On - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj *Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson *Turn Up The Music - Chris Brown *Two Tickets to Paradise - Eddie Money *The Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani feat. Akon U V W *Wasted - Matthew Koma Ft tiesto * Wolf Bite - Owl City * Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)(2010 World Cup Anthem) - Shakira *Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves *Walkin' on the Sun - Smash Mouth *Watch Me - Bella Thorne & Zendaya * Waterfalls - TLC * Waterloo - ABBA * Wear My Kiss - Sugababes * We Are Equestria Girl-My Little Pony film *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *We Are One - Sofia Tarasova * Waiting for Superman - Daughtry *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey * We Belong Together - Randy Newman *We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *We Got It Going On - Bon Jovi *We Made You - Eminem *We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa *We Will Rock You - Queen *What Is Love - Haddaway * What's my Name - Rihanna *When Can I See You Again? - Owl City *When I Come Around - Green Day *Where them Girls At - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida * Whyyawannabringmedown - Kelly Clarkson *Whip It - Nicki Minaj * Whip My Hair - Willow Smith * With Ur Love - Cher Lloyd ft Mike Posner or Juicy J *Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg *Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. SIA *Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. * Wild Women Do - Natalie Cole *Wildfire - Sam Tsui *Wings - Little Mix *Without Me - Eminem *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher * Work - Iggy Azalea * Work B**** - Britney Spears *Work It - Missy Elliot * Word Up! - Cameo *World is Mine - Hatsune Miku * Work Work - Britney Spears *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus *Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch X Y Z Category:Miscellaneous Category:Suggestions Category:Fan Pages